We're a Zombie !
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Gon and friends died when the battle against Omokage is finished and they woke up to find out that they are a zombie . The adventure start with Gon and Kurapika start the adventure to find Vitriol a wise zombie who always roam at a forest across the cemetery where Gon and Kurapika is . Helped by Isis an Egyptian mummy . Will they find that Vitriol or not ? REVIEW PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

Author : Another story that I got the inspiration from a movie and that movie is ' Daddy , I'm a Zombie !' and now I will start the film (story) and this story begin after the Phantom Rouge !

WARNING : A story that maybe do not make sense ! Some OOC-ness !

DISCLAIMER : I don't have anything but my writing !

* * *

I'm a Zombie ! : Death of the Team .

* * *

That day after the big battle with Omokage , there is many people was sad because of the death of Kurapika , Gon , Killua and Leorio(maybe not) . Kurapika died when he fall and Leorio died because he failed to save him and Killua and Gon died because they are killed by Uvogin .

At Whale Island…

Mito : This is why I don't want him to be a hunter !

Grandmother : There , there Mito , what is done , is done …

Ging : What's with you ?

Mito : I should say that !

Ging : What ever !

And Ging go into the deep thick forest to meet Kon . While at Kukuroo Mountain …

Kikyo : NOO MY KILLU !

Alluka : Onii-chan p-promised me t-that he will meet m-me ag-again !

Kalluto : Killua-oniisama …

Illumi : *silence*

Silva : Now who will be the heir ?

* * *

But one thing that they don't know that is that the team has been separate and has become zombie …

Kurapika : Hmm … Where is this ? A cemetery ? Who did this ? … The Spiders !

TENG TENG TENG

Kurapika : Who's there ?!

? : Kurapika is that you ?!

Kurapika : *running to the gate*

? : WAIT DON'T !

Kurapika : * Already out of the cemetery*

Then there Kurapika run but then stopped to see a scary creature looking at him …

Kurapika : Hhhmm … *frighten*

? : WHAT ARE YOU DOING ? COME ON GET IN !

Kurapika : *running back to the cemetery*

Then the scary creature try to capture him but when Kurapika already inside the cemetery the creature retreat…

Kurapika : Why do it retreat ?

? : It can't because this is the holy cemetery !

Kurapika : Why am I here ?

? : Even though you have killed Ryodan number 11 and that Pakunoda but you still is someone who has plenty of goodness !

Kurapika : Who are you ?

? : Man Kurapika that hurt me !

Kurapika : WHO ARE YOU ?

? : Chill out , it's just me Gon ! *removing cap*

Kurapika : Gon ! *hug Gon *

Gon : Well I'm here early so I know lot's of thing because Peroshka-san told me !

Kurapika : Peroshka ?

Gon : A 300 year old zombie !

Kurapika : How can we be back as a human ?

? : Hello I'm Isis and I know what to do !

Kurapika : *stare*

Gon : Stop Kurapika ! She's an ally !

Isis : It's the s-

? : The legend of the Aisa ! ( pronounce Ei-sa)

Gon : PEROSHKA-SAN !

-Skip-

At a small building …

Peroshka : It is said that once a lifetime chance that a zombie is awake and that zombie has the Aisa , Aisa is a key to open a magical portal ! *showing a big picture* Like a second chance they will be alive again just before their death !

Isis : And it's a zombie who has gone through many hardship !

Kurapika : Wait who is them ?

Peroshka/Isis : *stare to Gon and Kurapika*

Peroshka : Do you have the Aisa ?

Isis : Gon , Kurapika look at your most precious thing !

Kurapika : *taking off his earing*

Gon : *Looking at the red side of his fishing road*

After Gon and Kurapika open it there the Aisa shining brightly …

Kurapika : And what is the creature that trying to capture me ?

Isis : it's the Dark Angel and they are Nebulosa minions ! They take zombie and devour them before giving them to their Queen Nebulosa .

Peroshka : Well do you two know how to us it ?

Kurapika : Wait we don't know !

Isis : I know let's ask Vitriol !

Peroshka : He's just a lousy bum , plain and simple ! Man he just wonder around at the forest across this cemetery !

Isis : But he is wise about the living , the death and the between !

Peroshka : Here let me get the Aisa to him ! No one is even good then me to wonder outside the cemetery !

Kurapika : NO !

Peroshka : GGGHH GIVE ME THAT !

Isis : Gon , Kurapika watch out !

Kurapika/Gon : * backing up*

Peroshka : Gggh ! YOU'LL REGRET IT !

Then after Peroshka leave the cemetery …

Isis : Geez she's right !

Kurapika : Thinking the same ? Never will you take it because we are highly trained !

Gon : Emm Kurapika our nen can't be use again because we are not leaving creature anymore !

Kurapika : * stoned *

Isis : Oh Kurapika has such a cute personality too !

Gon : And maybe the training at Killua house will not be of use again because our muscle is not working anymore !

Kurapika : *Thunder*

Gon : He's frozen !

Isis : Such deadly word you have Gon !

While Killua …

Peroshka : Nebulosa-sama do you like the information ?

Nebulosa : Yes I do and I have a present for you here !

Peroshka : WAAH !

Killua : Ghh where is the other ?

Peroshka : Be my boyfriend ! *hug Killua*

Killua : WAAAHH GET OFF FROM ME ! *disgust*

While back to the two …

Gon : Kurapika let's go !

Kurapika : Yeah !

Isis : Wait what are you doing ! If the Dark Angels see you with your rotten flesh you sure be captured !

Duo : What should we do then ?

Isis : Hmm …

Kurapika : Let me think !

-The next day-

Gon : Kurapika it's clear !

Kurapika : Okay !

Isis : Wait !

Kurapika I'm gonna go to find that Vitriol bastard to get my rotten live again !

Isis : I'll go with you !

Kurapika : Please don't ! *angry*

Gon : Come on Kurapika she know where Vitriol is !

Kurapika : Okay then !

And their adventure began …

* * *

Author : That's boring to me ! Hope everyone enjoy ! And maybe some mistakes ! Review Please !


	2. Chapter 2 : The Adventure Begins

Author : Another story that I got the inspiration from a movie and that movie is ' Daddy , I'm a Zombie !' .

DISCLAIMER : I don't have anything here except my idea .

WARNING : OOC-ness , original character from the movie and many more .

* * *

I'm a Zombie ! : The Adventure Begins

* * *

" Which way are going now ? " Kurapika ask to Isis while slightly annoyed .

" Hmm , there ! " was the answer Isis gave to Kurapika while pointing to the left .

" Come on let's hurry ! I want to see Killua as fast as I can ! " cheerfully Gon said to the two behind him .

Then they got to an abandon house and see no one there and continue walking and pass a scarecrow but they doesn't realize one thing , that is the scarecrow turning it's head and blink . Then the trio feel a burning feeling behind them and there they see the scarecrow chasing them to kill them with a fire coming from it's hand .

" Arr , come back all of you ! " the scarecrow said while letting out more fire .

" Let's hide ! " Kurapika said to the two with him .

They hide in a storage room but doesn't realize that Isis's bandage was out there , release from her feet . While out there the scarecrow sees Isis's bandage and burn it so that it will goes to them and burn them . Then Kurapika sees the bandage starting to burn from afar , with high speed he cut it and then giving signal to the other two to wait in there . After a while they hear Kurapika calling for them to come out . When they come out from their hiding place they see the scarecrow tied in front of them .

" See , here the weapon the scarecrow use . " Kurapika said while letting his two companions see it .

" Well , well ! Let's see who you are ! " Isis said and then pulling the pumpkin the scarecrow use to disguise it's true self .

Then when they see the face of the once scarecrow… " Yo , Kurapika , Gon ! " said the once scarecrow to them . It's a boy with silver hair , blue cat like eyes , a cheeky smile and he break the rope that used to tie him and then standing on his two feet.

" Kill-" before Kurapika even complete his word , Gon was screaming the name of the boy in front of them , charging to the boy and then hug him .

" Gon , release me ! " The boy said to Gon who was hugging him .

" Killua ! Now you can't eat chocolate anymore ! " Gon said with a slightly teasing tone in his voice .

" That's why I HATE BEING A ZOMBIE ! " the boy named Killua said and scream with his hand on his silver hair .

" Where is Leorio ? " Kurapika ask Killua but the answer that came from the boy was a teasing like calling Kurapika worried about his 'Lover' .

" Hi , who are you ? " Isis said breaking the reunion .

" GYAAA AN EGYPTIAN MUMMY ! " Killua said terrified to see Isis ." Do you know Phinks ? " Killua ask after lost his terrified look .

" No we only have Sphinx . " Isis answer with a confused look on her face .

" Oh so that guy not from Egypt ! " Killua said while his hand on his chin .

" That's just his name Killua ! " Gon said to his friend and then walking forward and then turning his face to the trio behind him and said " Come on ! Now we just to find Leorio and that Vitriol ! "

" Gon , it's bad to invite him ! " Isis said not agreeing to Gon's word .

" Why ? " Gon said innocently to the mummy girl .

" Well , mm , silver hair give bad luck ! " Isis said half lying to the innocent child in front of her .

" I thought it red hair not silver hair . " Kurapika gave his comment .

" Isis-san ! Killua is my best friend ! He has go through many torture since birth ! He just got his freedom and now he died because of my selfish thinking he die ! " Gon said angrily and making Isis surprised to see this cheerfull boy in front of her angry .

" Yes he will come with us ! " Kurapika said .

" Kurapika , Gon … " Killua said almost crying because of seeing his two friends defending for him and then he just lower his head and letting his bang hiding his face .

" Ehh , alright ! " Isis said feeling that she can't win against this strong friendship she sees .

" Well I have a boat ! Let's go there ! " Killua said back to his cheeky self .

After some long walking they arrived at a riverbank with a little boat and a dock . Then Killua goes to the boat and start untying it from the small dock and getting the hands of his passenger to ride on the little boat , just like a gentleman should , but when it comes to Isis , she just refuse it and then sit on her own . Then Killua mutter a little " Isis is spicy ! " and get himself on the boat and start controlling it .

The boat has a small wood behind as a turning media and just turning it whenever he has to . This get Gon's attention for wanting to try it .

" Killua , where did you learn that ? " Gon said too Killua while his face is showing his full of interested and wanting to know .

" Come here I teach you ! " Killua said giving a seat for his bestfriend .

" Can I ? " Gon said with glittering eyes that shows how much he want to try .

" Sure ! " Killua said and showing his friend who just sit next to him .

" It's nice .. " Kurapika said while seeing his two friends childish attitude but they are kids after all .

" Hmm ? Hey all of you forget me ! " Isis said feeling lonely and slightly annoyed at the scene around her.

Then they have to stop because it's starting to get dark . Killua tie his boat at the riverbank and head out to a cemetery that Isis now going . When he got there he sees Isis said to sleep in separate coffin . "What's with this mummy ? " Killua think and then said " What's with you ? Gon is my best friend and are you mistaking that Kurapika is a girl ? " Killua said annoyed to the mummy in front of him .

" Eh Kurapika is a boy ! " Isis said surprised to the new information she got .

" Maybe he look a lot like her mother ? " Killua said wanting to feel superior and knowing even more about his two friend even if it's a lie .

" Hmph ! Anyway just go sleep in your chosen coffin ! " Isis said irritated with Killua's attitude .

" Fine ! " Killua said half screaming .

* * *

Author : Yeah ! Another story release ! I got bored with this but then got my spirit back ! Anyway hope you all like it and enjoy ! Mind to Review for this story ? I beg you ! (?) .


End file.
